BatTimon Rises
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Crackfic: "I am the night. My paws are always scrabbling and scratching, scrabbling and scratching for justice. I fear nothing, not death, no hyenas, not even the mystery meals they serve down below. I will never be defeated, for I am vengeance. I am justice. I am BatTimon!"
**I owe my entire idea to alan-the-leopard on devianart for this idea from their amazing work. If you want to see it, check out "BATtimon-or-BATtiMAN" by alan-the-leopard on devianart. You have got to check it put. Check it out, now! Also I would like to dedicate my story to them and also** **Brainyxbat, the ruler of everything meerkat related in the Lion King. Hope you both enjoy this.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion King and all its content belong to Disney. The concept known as Batman belongs to its rightful owners. I don't on the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

He had this planned all out for him ever since he witnessed his own father murdered before him by the hyenas. Luckily, his father's sacrifice for him, his mother and Uncle Max had worked, they all made it safely into the tunnels before the dirty scavengers could reach them.

But ever since that day, ever since the hyenas took his father right before his eyes, a young Timon, barely out of his toddler years, had sworn an oath of vengeance over his father's death. From now on he would protect the colony, taking on where his father left off. But of course there was one problem with that promise.

Ma.

After the death of her husband she had grown overly protective of him. His Uncle Max not so much. After his brother's death he tried to absorb himself more and more in his job of digging the tunnels, eventually becoming what could be seen as a bit uncaring towards his nephew.

Still, if either one of them new what he had planned on doing since his childhood, both would have put him on a leash and keep him in the tunnels for the rest of his life. No, he had to do this alone and in secret. He had to do this without anyone knowing it was him.

And he knew just the way how to do it.

Every year, around the time of the rainy season, there was a huge bat migration that flew over the meerkat's tunnels. Most of the meerkats stayed inside, fearing that the bts, though insectivores like them, would decide to break from their usual fair and eat them. But it was also in that time that the hyenas stayed away from the meerkat colony too, fearful of the bats too.

The perfect cover.

After the huge swarm of bats left, the hyenas returned, ready to munch on some fresh meerkats. Only now they would realize how wrong they were to come here.

As the three cornered a small group of meerkats between them and a stone, he leapt into action on top of the rock above the hyena's heads. The trio looked up as he stood proudly with the moon beginning to rise behind him. His face was covered in two, dark brown leaves with holes in the middle that covered allowed him to see. Two much larger leaves had been stuck with spiderweb to his arms and back. Over his chest was another leaf, but he had poked holes into it to make a bat symbol on his chest.

As the hyenas stood fearfully stunned below him, he suddenly spread out his taped on wings and leapt down. He swiftly glided down onto the first hyena's head, whacking her back. Her two companions then leapt into action, but he was prepared.

He quickly thrusted his hand forward into the mean-looking, boy hyena's face, sending him flying backwards and landing in a pile on the first girl hyena. He then turned over towards the dumb-looking hyena, only to see he was curled up and whimpering at his feet. Slowly, one of his paws moved on his face and he looked at the hero before him.

"Boo," he said in a deep voice. The hyena immediately screamed and ran away. He then turned to the two groaning hyenas behind him, starting to get up. He jumped forward and spread out his wings menacingly at them. Their reactions was the same as the first and they fled as fast as their feet could take them.

He then turned to the meerkats behind him, no longer shaking in fear.

"Do not worry. They are gone now. You're all safe now," he said in as deep voice that kinda sounded like he was gargling rocks. Slowly, a young meerkat slid forward.

"Thank you, but... but who are you," he asked. He straightened up and placed his hands in the air, showing off his wings once more.

"I'm BatTimon," he said before he suddenly leapt with incredible speed and height up above him and the other meerkat's heads before landing on the rock above and kept going, disappearing into the night.

"I am the night. My paws are always scrabbling and scratching, scrabbling and scratching for justice. I fear nothing, not death, no hyenas, not even the mystery meals they serve down below. I will never be defeated, for I am vengeance. I am justice. I am BatTimon!"

* * *

 **The last scene came from slightly altered quotes from Cartoon Network's show, "DC Nation's Farm League" Episode 2, "Snack Run". So... I guess if Timon is the BatTimon, then I guess I should come up origins for the rest of the heroes and villains. Let's see, Ed falls down a hill after being scared by him, has his mane grass-stained when he slides down on his back, he then smashes into a berry bush on the way down and has his lips dyed red before finally reached the bottom of the hill where the stone walls and ground are made of white limestone where he gets his face dusted with the stuff. When he comes put, after hitting his head several times, he's crazier and decides to become the Joker Hyena. Banzai runs home and questions all that happened that night, leading into more and more questions until he decided to use his confusion as a weapon against BatTimon and becomes the Riddle-fur. Shenzi starts to train herself to fight against the meerkat hero and eventually grows strong enough to take on a lion, so she becomes Cat-Hyena, yes I was thinking of you, Timizi fans.**

 **And so... I guess Rafiki is kinda like Alfred and Pumbaa becomes Night-Hog somewhere along the way. Anyways, thanks for reading, please leave a review with some feedback, check out alan-the-leopard's devianart and awesome picture and stay tuned for more stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
